Red Fire, Blue Ice
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Renji breaks into Kuchiki Manor on Christmas Eve in an attempt to meet Tetsuya, Byakuya's shy cousin. Both suffering from past losses, the two begin a blazing romance, but what will happen when a dangerous man from Tetsuya's past interferes…yaoi, mpreg…Renji/Tetsuya, Kenpachi/Byakuya
1. Christmas Thief

**Red Fire, Blue Ice**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(Renji breaks into Kuchiki Manor on Christmas Eve in an attempt to meet Tetsuya, Byakuya's shy cousin. Both suffering from past losses, the two begin a blazing romance, but what will happen when a dangerous man from Tetsuya's past interferes…yaoi, mpreg…Renji/Tetsuya, Kenpachi/Byakuya**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Thief**

"Rukia?" Byakuya queried, tapping lightly on his sister's bedroom door, "Are you ready to leave for the Christmas ball?"

He went silent for a moment as his sister emerged from the room, dressed in the lovely, red and green kimono he had had made for her and brushing a few unruly strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm ready, Nii-sama," she said, pausing for a moment at the way he was looking at her.

"You look lovely," he said, giving her an uncharacteristically warm smile, "Hisana would have been proud."

"Thank you, Nii-sama," Rukia replied, blushing, "for the kimono and for the compliment."

"I believe Ichigo has arrived," Byakuya went on, "He is to be your date, tonight, ne?"

"Yes," Rukia answered, blushing even more furiously.

"Well, you will of course remind him to be a gentleman. If he is not, he will have to deal with me."

"Nii-sama!"

"Let us go," Byakuya said blithely, "We shouldn't keep your 'date' waiting."

Rukia hesitated for a moment, her pretty, violet eyes looking out into the gardens, "Erm, Nii-sama, before we go, there's...something that I need to ask you."

"Oh?" said Byakuya, looking back at her through curious eyes, "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering about something. You see, I...kind of _did_ something, and I don't know if it was the right thing. I mean, it felt like the right thing at the time. But, now I'm not so sure."

"Well, why don't you tell me what it was, and we can reason it out together?" Byakuya suggested.

"Ah, well, you see, I noticed that when Renji came by to drop off those reports a few days ago, he seemed to...erm..._notice_ our cousin, Tetsuya-san. He even asked me afterward who Tetsuya-san was. Byakuya, he said that he thought Tetsuya-san was beautiful."

"Tetsuya is beautiful," Byakuya agreed, "Renji would have to be a fool or completely blind not to notice."

"But...well, Renji was blushing, and Renji hardly ever gets so flustered. And then yesterday, you remember, he came by without there really being a reason. Nii-sama, I think that Renji is _interested_ in Tetsuya-san..._really _interested."

"Ah, I see," the clan leader said thoughtfully, "So...what did this _interest_ you sensed in that red-haired fool lead you to do?"

"Nii-sama," Rukia said knowingly, "I know you don't really think Renji's a fool."

"No, he just acts like one on occasion. But he is a good man, and if it is true that he is interested in Tetsuya, and our cousin returns the feeling, I will certainly give them my blessing to see each other."

"Oh, that's a relief," sighed Rukia, "I know that Tetsuya is not a full blooded noble, but he is sort of a special case, so I didn't know if it would be all right. I'm glad it is."

"But you said that you did something," Byakuya remembered, "Would you like to tell me what that was?"

"Erm, well, I uh...I sort of..._told _Renji that Tetsuya-san would be guarding the manor tonight instead of attending the ball. You know, that he wanted to give the other house guards the chance to be with their loved ones on Christmas Eve. It made me sad to think of him being here alone. And I remembered that Renji was out of sorts because all of his friends had plans, even me. I'm going to the ball with Ichigo. And he kind of always is that way on the holidays because of his girlfriend being killed, back in the Rukongai when we were teens. Anyway, I, well, I suggested something to him, and it was a little bit reckless."

"Oh?" Byakuya said, arching an eyebrow curiously.

Rukia bit at her lips and looked down at the ground.

"I um...I told Renji that he should..._use some of his less gentlemanly skills_ that he used to survive in Inuzuri, and he should, well, break into the manor tonight."

"What?" Byakuya mused, blinking in surprise.

He considered the words for a moment, fighting off a smirk.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia queried, "Are you...angry?"

Byakuya let out a soft, amused breath.

"Come Rukia," he said, taking the sputtering girl's arm, "We do not want to be late."

"N-nii-sama? Nii-sama!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya emerged from the main house of the manor, dressed in his usual, dark navy house security uniform and carrying a handful of red roses. He was met near the door to his room by a tall, handsome black stallion, whose sapphire eyes matched Tetsuya's own. The horse tossed his head in greeting, then nuzzled his master's pale cheek, nipping at his hair as Tetsuya smiled and entangled his fingers in the stallion's silky mane.

_Merry Christmas, Tetsuya,_ the stallion's wispy voice whispered in the young man's mind.

"Merry Christmas, Arashi," Tetsuya answered softly, "I am off to visit Naoki. Will you mind things while I am gone?"

_Of course._

"I am sure it will be quiet, with everyone gone to the celebrations."

_Master, may I ask you why you did not go?_

"Well," Tetsuya sighed, "With everyone wanting to attend the ball, it would have felt wrong to assign someone else to remain here. But we could hardly leave the place unguarded."

_I could have taken the watch alone. You know that._

"Yes," Tetsuya confessed, walking slowly across the gardens and pausing to open the back gate, "To tell you the truth, my heart really wasn't in it."

_Sadao and Mai and your adoptive sisters were going._

"Yes. But..."

Arashi's eyes softened in sympathy.

_It seems that special occasions make you miss him even more than you always do._

"They do. But it is all right. It cheers me to go and talk to him. He may not be able to hear me, but the words warm my heart. And they give me hope that even though he has died, that we will meet again someday."

Tetsuya sighed softly and smiled as a few snowflakes began to fall.

"This is perfect weather for our meeting. Naoki and I loved the one time that we got to touch snow while we were prisoners."

_Go then, Master. Enjoy your visit with him._

"Arigato, Arashi."

Tetsuya passed through the gate, leaving the stallion alone in the gardens. He walked down the dark trail, his step sure, even in the dark. In a few minutes, he reached the family cemetery and passed through the gates. He approached one of the graves on silent feet, then kneeled in the snowy grass alongside it, laying the roses on the grave, then closing his eyes, bowing his head and picturing himself speaking to his lost love.

_"You look well, Tetsuya," Naoki said, smiling and offering him a gentle kiss on his cheek, then on his smiling lips, "Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas, Naoki," Tetsuya answered softly, taking the other youth's cold hands and warming them with his, "It is good to see you, even though the only place we can meet is here, in my mind. Things are going well. I am very happy here at Kuchiki Manor, serving Byakuya-sama. The council has finally relented and allowed me to be made head of house security. It is...a formality, really. I have been running things for a while, but now it is official. Orochi-san was not happy about it, of course. And I took great pleasure on both our behalves at seeing him scowl so at the announcement."_

_"I am sure that he was not pleased!" Naoki chuckled, "I am happy for you, Tetsuya, my love. But you know that there is something that would make me even happier."_

_Tetsuya bit at his lip gently, lowering his eyes._

_"Oh, I am not ready for that, Naoki. And even if I was, I haven't met the right person. In truth, I don't know how anyone else could make my heart feel the way you did."_

_"Well," Naoki said affectionately, "It's not like that. It's not supposed to be the same. Love is different with every couple, Tetsuya. Even when one is falling in love after losing someone. It has been long enough. And...I sense that someone is already near you, and just waiting for you to notice."_

Tetsuya's breath caught as he sensed the light brush of Arashi's mind against his.

_What is it, Arashi? Is there an intruder?_

There was a short pause, then the stallion snickered softly.

_This is beneath you, Master. Allow me..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji crept through the shadows, along the fenceline at the outer edge of Kuchiki Manor. A Rukon street brat at heart, he moved silently, chuckling softly as he remembered when he had been completely incapable of hiding his reiatsu from anyone. But long, and sometimes painful games of hunter and prey with Byakuya had finally taught him how to tame his burgeoning reiatsu. And the new level of control meant more conservative use of power in battle, and also a chance to sneak up on Byakuya's young, very lovely and extremely elusive bodyguard.

He sighed, smiling helplessly as a pretty image of Tetsuya invaded his mind. And although he knew better than to let himself be overly distracted while staging a break-in, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would be like to touch the shy noble's soft, blushing cheeks and to kiss what must be even softer and sweeter lips. The prospect sent a gentle throb through his loins, and he sucked in a steadying breath before contemplating a place to make his entry and soundlessly launching his lithe body over the fence.

Renji wasn't sure what happened next, only that he was stricken by something devilishly hard, that knocked him back into the air and onto the original side of the fence he had been standing on. Having been cured of his tendency to land on his tattooed posterior when surprised, he managed to come down on his feet, then he stood perfectly still for a moment, peeking through the openings in the fence and trying to determine what manner of security measure had thrown him out so quickly and effectively.

"Damn, Tetsuya-san's good..." he muttered.

He peeked again through the fence and saw nothing but a growth of trees. He climbed up more carefully and looked over the fence. Seeing that all was silent, and it seemed no alarm had been given, he climbed onto the top of the fence and started to drop down.

Renji gave a surprised yelp as, even though he was sure there was nothing between him and the ground, the nothing that was there seemed strangely solid and warm. He almost shrieked as a voice sounded in his stunned mind.

_Apparently, you do not learn quickly. But I shall be glad to teach you to have better manners than to try something like this, miscreant!_

"What the...?" the redhead managed, just before being launched even higher into the air, and this time sent tumbling down on the outside of the fence.

And to add insult to injury, this time the expulsion ended in what sounded to be a hearty, equine snicker.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Who is that?" Renji snapped softly.

He recovered himself and walked back to the fence, then peeked in and spotted the very faint, translucent, and moonlit outline of a tall horse.

"Ah, Byakuya said that Tetsuya-san had a horse. This must be him. Huh, maybe if I try being nice..."

He climbed up and looked over the fence, smiling a the stallion's barely visible head seemed to turn, and the beast glared at him.

_Rukia told me once that it doesn't matter so much what you say as the tone you use, so..._

"Hey, uh...look, erm, big guy? Horsie? Eh, Fleabag? See, the thing is, I'm not really a thief. I'm just not coming in through the front door because I want to uh, surprise your friend, Tetsuya-san."

The horse looked back at him through glinting blue eyes and chewed calmly on a bit of grass.

"See, I don't know if you've ever, you know, been with a girl horse...um, not that Tetsuya-san's a girl or anything. I think things like that don't matter. It's just I really _like_ Tetsuya-san and I want to get to know him."

The stallion blinked slowly and huffed a soft breath out of his nose, expelling a puff of fog. Renji watched in awe as the horse's body shimmered and darkened, taking on a much more visible and solid looking form. He lowered his head to take another bite of the sweet grass, seemingly ignoring the bumbling intruder on the other side of the fence.

Renji took it as an invitation to climb very slowly up onto the fence, then he looked down at the quiet beast, whose blue eye rotated to keep watch on him.

"Okay, Fleabag," Renji said in his sweetest, most charming voice, "I need you to not kill me or throw me back over that fence, okay? I promise, I'm not here to steal anything or to hurt anyone. I just want to see Tetsuya-san, okay? So, no biting and keep those hooves to yourself and I won't trash your ass either."

He eyed the watchful stallion for a moment longer, then dropped to the ground.

One moment, he was staring into the stallion's blazing, sapphire eyes, then the next, he was flying into the air again.

"All right, you obnoxious little horse pie!" the redhead hissed, "How do you like this?"

Renji's reiatsu glowed red around him and he went into a quick, controlled flip, touching off a tree and landing neatly, a few feet past where the snorting stallion stood, stamping a dainty hoof and huffing steam out of his nostrils.

"You wanna go, Fleabag?" Renji laughed, "Then, you're gonna have to catch me first!"

He flash stepped away, chuckling to himself as he listened for hoofbeats behind him, and failed to hear any.

"Fell too far behind, ne?" he said, smirking.

He loosed a soft sound of surprise as a flash step sounded beside him, and a pair of snapping jaws neatly closed on his sleeve.

"What the fu...Auuuuuuuuuuuugh!" the redhead howled as the stallion's head turned, and a thrust of kido struck Renji's body, sending him crashing to the ground, "What _was _that? You use freaking _kido_? What _are _you, you four legged son of a...auuuuuuuuuuugh!"

A second shock of kido threw Renji's body into the air, sailing over several trees, then crashing down into a moonlit lake, near a calm meadow where he remembered training alongside Byakuya on occasion. Renji scrambled to the surface of the water, and managed a single gulp of air before something yanked on his leg and dragged him down deeper, beneath the water's crystalline surface.

_Shit, this is so not how I imagined this night working out..._

He kicked away whatever had hold of him, then dragged himself to the surface, only to be dragged down again, as he managed another gasp of air.

_FUCK!_

He aimed another kick at whatever had him and missed, then fired a kido blast, freeing himself to scramble to the surface of the water. He crawled onto the shore and collapsed facedown, groaning. A moment later, he was roughly grabbed and turned over, then found himself face to face with a wet and deadly-eyed, but still very beautiful Tetsuya, wielding a short knife, which he held threateningly at the redhead's exposed throat.

"Whoa! Hang on, don't kill me, okay?" Renji shouted, "I'm...!"

"I know who you are," Tetsuya said guardedly, "Why are you trespassing here? And why were you attacking my Arashi?"

"Wha...? Me attacking _him_?" Renji objected, "I didn't touch the ol' Fleabag until he decided to toss me around like a goddamned frisbee!"

Tetsuya's pretty, sapphire eyes blinked and he looked back at Renji blankly.

"A...frisbee?"

"Oh," chuckled the redhead, brushing the hair out of his eyes and carefully sitting up as Tetsuya with drew the knife, "You've never seen a frisbee?"

"No."

"It's this...living world thing. A kinda plastic disc thing that people throw and catch at the beach."

"Ah."

Renji climbed to his feet and squeezed some of the water out of his shihakusho while Tetsuya watched.

"Why did you come here, Abarai-san?" he asked more calmly, "And why sneak in, as opposed to coming in through the front gates?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Renji laughed, squeezing more water out of his clothing, then pulling a bouquet of rumpled and soaked flowers out, "I uh...Rukia said that you were on guard duty tonight, and I wanted to come and..."

"And give me these?" Tetsuya finished, gazing at the drippy flowers with curious, amused eyes.

"Yeah."

"How do you even know me?" the noble asked, "I am usually not even seen."

"Yeah, well I caught sight of you a couple of times, and I wondered, you know? Rukia said that you weren't seeing anyone."

"No."

Renji took a step towards Tetsuya, then stopped as a wet and piqued looking Arashi stepped in between them.

"Hey!" Renji objected, "I'm just talking to the guy. Get outta the way, Fleabag!"

The stallion glowered at the redhead, then gave him what looked oddly like a smirk and shook his head and neck, sending a shower of water all over the surprised fukutaicho.

"Arashi," Tetsuya said sternly, "Enough. Go."

The stallion snorted and disappeared in a flash step.

"A flash stepping horse?" Renji said, sounding impressed, "That's just crazy!"

"He also understands and speaks our language," Tetsuya said solemnly, "So you will want to mind what you say to him. He is a very prideful beast."

"What, really? He understood all of that?"

Renji was taken aback as he remembered the voice he had heard before in his mind.

"Is he telepathic?" he asked, "I think I heard him talk to me, only I didn't know it was him at the time."

"Arashi spoke to you?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah," Renji said, nodding, "Why? He doesn't do that to everyone?"

"No. He usually only speaks to me and occasionally, Byakuya-sama. It suggests he knew all along you meant no harm to me."

"Yeah," Renji huffed, looking down at his rumpled clothing and beat up body, "I can tell by the bruises."

"My apologies, but you did trespass."

"Yeah, I know that. And I'm sorry, Tetsuya-san. I uh...guess that I was just trying to make an impression."

"You did that," Tetsuya commented.

There was a long pause between the two, then Renji felt an icy shiver go through him.

"Well, now that I've delivered the flowers and made a complete jackass of myself, I think I'll slink away somewhere and dry off. See ya' Tetsuya-san."

He started to flash step, but froze as Tetsuya's voice sounded behind him.

"Come now, Abarai-san. I would hardly be a gentleman if I did not show my gratitude for your gift and offer you relief from your bumps and bruises. If you return with me to the manor, I will heal your injuries and we can warm up with a bath and some hot cider."

Renji's heart skipped at the invitation and his smile returned full force.

"You sure you're not setting me up for ol' Fleabag to come and boot me out again?"

"Are you afraid?" Tetsuya asked, smirking, "You seemed to hold your own quite well against my stallion. And I must admit that I am flattered that you would go to such lengths when all you really needed to do was to have Rukia introduce you to me."

"Aw, but that wouldn't have been nearly as fun as getting tossed all over Kuchiki Manor and having such a beautiful guy threaten me with a knife to my throat."

"Well, I did offer to heal you," Tetsuya reminded him.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you offered to take a bath with me as well," Renji said, smirking.

"I never said that I would take a bath _with _you!" Tetsuya objected, looking flustered at the thought.

_Damn! That's just cute..._

"Oh, backing out, huh?" Renji said, arching an eyebrow, "I see how it is."

"Would you like to have a bath with Arashi instead?" Tetsuya said, frowning, "I am sure he would be glad to throw you back into the lake, Abarai-san."

"Hey, hey!" Renji chuckled, putting up his hands in a defensive gesture as Arashi appeared nearby and fixed his eyes on the redhead meaningfully, "I was just kidding, okay? I just...knew about Byakuya's private bathing chamber from when he gave me a tour of the manor before. I thought that, you know...we could..."

Tetsuya lowered his eyes, biting gently at his lips and thinking.

"It is not proper to bathe alone together without attendants, Abarai-san, and all of the attendants have been excused for the ball. It is a grand occasion. But...if you wish to use the chamber..."

"Hey," Renji said in a softer tone, his eyes growing more serious, "No one's around, right? No one's going to know. And I promise you, I'll be a perfect gentleman. So, what do you say, Tetsuya-san? Will you take a bath with me?"

Tetsuya couldn't quite stifle an amused laugh at the suggestion.

"Oh, very well, Abarai-san, as long as you keep your word about being a gentleman. I suppose it will do no harm."

"All right, a bath it is," Renji said, grinning, "But...you have to stop being so formal with me. We're gonna have taken a bath together now and we're friends now, so you have to call me Renji."

"Very well," Renji-san," the noble said, blushing, "The bathing chamber is this way."


	2. Coming Clean

**Chapter 2: Coming Clean**

Tetsuya felt a tight knot of uncertainty in his belly as he led Renji towards the bathing chamber. His heart throbbed strangely in his chest, knowing that the tall, handsome redhead was more than a little interested in him.

_I wonder why._

_I spend most of my time being invisible. The only ones I really socialize with are Byakuya-sama, Rukia-chan and Arashi. Why would someone so powerful and accomplished as Renji-san take an interest in me? How did he even notice me?_

"Hey, I really hope I didn't offend you," the redhead said as they moved along the wooden walkway and stepped down into a more private section of the gardens, where the bathing house stood.

"Oh," Tetsuya said, blushing slightly, "of course not. I am flattered, Renji-san. Who wouldn't be?"

Renji paused for a moment in the doorway of the bathing house, admiring the way the gardens just seemed to pour in through the large double doors and continue into the glass domed structure. Fragrant green grass made a lovely carpet and light colored paths that meandered about the huge, indulgently warm bathing pool which commanded the middle of the chamber. On either side, closest to the pool entry were shallow, bubbling bathing pools, while on the far side, several tall stone waterfalls provided areas for showering. The mist created by the falling water blended sweetly with the scent of the plentiful flowers to create a lovely, peaceful environment that Renji was sure Byakuya very much appreciated at the end of a long day of work.

He glanced over at his noble companion as they entered the chamber, noting Tetsuya's calm, but slightly tense bearing and the hint of discomfort in his dark sapphire eyes as they entered the chamber and reached the edge of the pool. There was a moment of perfect silence except for the sound of falling water and Tetsuya's eyes cautiously met Renji's.

"If you will remove your top, I will heal any injuries you sustained," Tetsuya offered.

Renji smiled charmingly.

"Sure, thanks," he answered, sliding off the top of his shihakusho and baring himself to the waist.

Tetsuya swallowed hard at the sudden reveal of Renji's lanky, tanned and very muscular upper body and the bold, handsome display of striking tattoos that decorated him, but stopped short of making a sound as the redhead's warm masculine scent struck him, making a small wave of dizziness pass through him.

_What's wrong with me? I already knew that Renji-san had these markings. I have seen them from a distance, just not up close like this. It is strange how they seem to capture my eyes and make it hard for me to see correctly._

Still saying nothing, Tetsuya forced his slightly shaky body to calm, and he leaned forward, examining the redhead's golden tanned flesh and locating several new bruises and a few places where the skin had been broken. He took a breath and imagined it was the same as the many times Byakuya had finished a training session and they had healed each other before walking back to the manor and bathing together.

_Except that we always have our attendants with us. Not that I don't trust Renji-san. He is a good person. He is completely loyal to Byakuya-sama and he watches out for him, just as I do._

"So, you and Taicho are close, I take it?" Renji queried conversationally, his smile widening as Tetsuya's paused just short of touching him, and gentle green healing reiatsu emerged and seeped into the redhead's minor wounds.

"Yes," Tetsuya answered quietly, "We met when we were teens and we have been in each other's company ever since."

"Taicho told me once that the family has a main branch and then some subfamilies, right?"

"Yes. I come from a subfamily that once was led by my grandfather on my father's side."

"So, you lead one of the subfamilies?" Renji asked, looking impressed.

"No," Tetsuya answered, hesitating, "I am the last surviving member of that subfamily and was taken into another."

"Oh."

Renji paused, sensing his shyer companion's discomfort and thought carefully before tactfully changing the subject.

"I notice you're pretty darned powerful," he commented, "You must be to act as Taicho's bodyguard. Do you train with him?"

"Every day before sunrise."

Renji laughed softly, observing as Tetsuya's hands moved slowly down one long arm, then the other, making the signs of their earlier conflict disappear gradually.

"You're a good healer," the redhead commented.

"It is important when dealing with family security to be able to respond quickly to emergencies and to be prepared to offer immediate first aid," Tetsuya explained, finishing the last of the healing.

"Yeah," Renji agreed, his smile fading, "I guess that would have been especially important when the quincies attacked. I heard though that of all the clans, the Kuchiki clan had the least casualties."

Tetsuya lowered his eyes for a moment and considered his words carefully.

"We had some amount of warning that a formidable enemy was preparing to attack," he answered, looking back up at the redhead, "though we did not know at the time that they were quincies. But although our house forces had been trained to stage an evacuation, Byakuya-sama and our head councilor could not convince the other members of the Noble's General Council to prepare a site separate from their estates. The estates had never before been breached, so they simply gathered their families within the main house grounds and assembled their forces around it. We removed our elderly, women and children to an area protected by a hidden barrier, so that the enemy would be less likely to find them. Some of the other clan leaders believed that showed a lack of confidence in our ability to defend ourselves and it evidenced a lack of pride. They didn't realize until it was too late that the enemy was simply too strong. The losses to those families were great. Some of the lower noble families were wiped out altogether."

"That's awful," Renji commented, looking down at the rippling water, "But it's comforting that the survivors have come back and rebuilt things. Kuchiki Manor looks as beautiful as it ever did."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "though it took a while to reconstruct it. But Byakuya-sama wanted very much to pick up and move forward. He had a monument placed in the gardens to honor our fallen and to help us remember that as nobles, we are meant to be models of strict adherence to our laws and the protection of our society."

The conversation dropped off briefly as Tetsuya completed Renji's healing, then the two undressed. Tetsuya kept his eyes lowered respectfully, only capturing out of the corner of a blue eye the enchanting spectacle as Renji let his hakama fall away and removed the last of his clothing. Blushing, the noble slipped out of his uniform and moved hastily into the waist deep, soothingly warm water, wading out to the waterfalls and taking refuge beneath one.

Renji couldn't help but grin to himself at his lovely companion's obvious shyness as Tetsuya undressed, revealing attractive expanses of pretty, pale skin comparable to his elder cousin's. But closer inspection as he followed Tetsuya out to the waterfalls revealed very light markings on his shoulders, back, round bottom and legs, and an odd tattooed set of markings on the back of his right shoulder. Not wanting to be rude, he tried not to stare as they continued across the pool, but he stole glances and tried to make out the writing.

_Tetsuya...number 217, Itamigiri_, he mused inwardly, _Itamigiri?_

_What is that?_

He ached to ask about the markings, but expected that it would be an uncomfortable topic.

_Obviously, he was abused, and the marking is like the ones we use in our prisons. I've just never heard of that prison before. I know Taicho said that the nobles have their own prisons. I wonder if that's one of them._

He carefully avoided saying anything, but noted that Tetsuya was quick to turn so that his back was not visible and the falling water obscured the marking on his shoulder. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the hot water run through the wavy lengths of dark, raven colored hair and slide down the length of his flushed body. Renji turned his attention to his bathing, locating soap on an almost hidden soap dish in the rock beside him and rubbing it vigorously onto his arms, chest and belly. He smiled at the pleasant scent, enjoying the way it seemed to instantly affect his leathery skin, making it softer and more pliant. The shampoo too smelled of sakura and left his long, thick red hair feeling softer than usual. He reached around to wash his back and noticed suddenly that as Tetsuya moved to do the same, his hand stopped and he flinched and caught his breath softly.

"You all right?" the redhead asked instantly, moving closer and reaching out to touch the place where he sensed the noble's discomfort, "You get hurt beating up on me?"

"It's fine," Tetsuya said, trying to turn away, but stayed as Renji's hand wrapped around his arm, "R-renji-san...?"

"Just hold still, okay?" Renji said, giving him a friendly smile as he quickly infused the area with healing reiatsu, "It'd be rude of me not to heal the damage I caused when I broke in."

He finished the healing, and before Tetsuya could step away, grabbed the soap and lathered it onto his companion's slender back and shoulders.

"You don't have to..."

"I know," Renji chuckled, "but you're probably a little sore for doing that. Don't worry. I won't overstep any boundaries. I'm just trying to make up for my bad behavior earlier."

"In that case, I should probably assist you, as I likely made you sore as well," Tetsuya said, blushing as he caught himself.

"Thanks," Renji said, grinning and handing his flustered friend the soap.

Tetsuya felt his heart quiver strangely in his chest as he accepted the soap and rubbed it onto the redhead's strong back. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the almost hypnotic dance of tattoos as he slowly washed the area, and his fingers couldn't seem to help lightly tracing them. Renji said nothing, but smiled to himself as the shy noble slowly bathed his back, then stepped away, blushing cutely.

"Thanks," the redhead said again, taking a step back.

He sucked in a surprised breath as his foot came down on his own bar of soap that had slipped out of its place and fallen into the water.

"Whoa!" he cried as he lost his balance and splashed down into the water.

Tetsuya bit his lips gently, fighting a smile as the sopping redhead emerged from the water and shook out the long strands of dark red hair.

"Great," Renji laughed, "Just one more thing to help you remember me, ne?"

"You needn't worry about me forgetting you," Tetsuya commented, "It has been a memorable evening, Renji-san."

"Right," the redhead chuckled, following Tetsuya to the edge of the pool and turning away as they dried off on thick white towels placed on racks at the side of the pool, then dressed.

"You look much warmer, Renji-san," Tetsuya commented, "But if you are hungry, the staff left food. You are welcome to join me for dinner."

"Oh, I don't want to impose," Renji said, shaking the last drops of water out of his hair.

"You've already done that," Tetsuya reminded him, smirking, "But it is no trouble. They left far more than I can manage."

"Sure, Okay, thanks," Renji said, following him back out of the bathing chamber and onto the wooden walkway.

Tetsuya remained silent as he led Renji into the main wing and guided him into a small but cozy and handsomely decorated dining room.

"We use the larger dining area for entertaining more guests," Tetsuya explained, "but when the weather outside is too cold for eating in the gazebo, we eat here instead. Usually, it is just Byakuya-sama, Rukia-chan and me."

"It looks really cozy," Renji said approvingly, sliding into a thickly padded chair and relaxing as Tetsuya brought out the meal.

The warm, savory scents of the food struck the redhead's senses, making his stomach growl as he filled his plate. He tried to eat slowly, but couldn't help quickly devouring every last bite of what he had taken, then a second helping. Tetsuya ate more sparingly, his blue eyes enjoying the sight of the enthusiastic redhead as he sated himself. Tetsuya left again to bring out warm cherry pie, topped with a scoop of ice cream that left Renji nearly dozing in his chair and Tetsuya blinking sleepily. The redhead could barely drag himself to his feet and his eyelids drooped as Tetsuya cleared away their dishes, then returned to join him.

"Thank you for dinner, Tetsuya-san," Renji said amiably, "Sorry I barged in like that, but I have to say, it's been a really good Christmas Eve. I hope I didn't disrupt your evening too much. I'll get out of your hair now."

"It was no trouble, Renji-san," Tetsuya assured him, rising and guiding him through the house and out to the manor's front gates, "You are pleasant company, if a little _spontaneous_. But I don't mind that."

"Great," Renji chuckled, "Well, sweet dreams, Tetsuya-san. I hope we see each other around, because I think you're pretty good company too."

He turned away and started to leave, then stopped as Tetsuya's voice reached him again.

"Renji-san?"

The redhead turned back and smiled at the noble.

"There is a gathering here tomorrow night for my sister's coming of age. I am unaccompanied as of yet. Would you like to come as my escort?"

"You're asking me out?" Renji said, grinning, "I _must _have made an impression!"

Tetsuya didn't answer, but only gazed back at him quietly, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," the redhead answered, "I assume it's formal?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Okay, it's a date," Renji confirmed, reaching out and capturing Tetsuya's hand.

The noble blushed furiously, first as the redhead's head bowed and his rough lips touched the back of his hand, then as he realized Byakuya and Rukia were standing a short distance away, watching silently.

"Goodnight, Renji-san," he managed breathlessly, pulling his hand free and moving forward to greet his arriving cousins, "Good evening, Byakuya-sama. I hope the festivities were enjoyable."

"They were," Byakuya answered, his eye drifting from his blushing cousin to the smiling redhead, "Renji, good evening."

"Hey Taicho, Rukia. Merry Christmas."

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya continued, "I have asked Renji-san to escort me to Kohana's coming of age tomorrow."

"Ah, that is going to be an enjoyable occasion. I look forward to seeing you there, Abarai."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Renji said, nodding, "Well, goodnight."

The three nobles watched quietly as Renji flash stepped away, then Byakuya turned a warm, dark eye on Tetsuya.

"I do hope Abarai wasn't too much trouble. He isn't terribly subtle."

"No," Tetsuya agreed, still blushing, "But he is very kind and he was a perfect gentleman."

"He had better be," the clan leader said, arching a fine eyebrow, "If he ever is not, he will have more than Arashi's bad temper to contend with."


	3. Beasts Within

**Chapter 3: Beasts Within**

**(Thanks to my buddy, Sesh, for cheerleading, so I would get this finished. :) Enjoy!)**

"Damn it!" Renji complained, as he stood wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist while rifling through the scant offerings in his closet, "Got a date with the prettiest noble cutie in the fucking Seireitei and I haven't got a thing I can wear to a formal occasion."

He scowled at his two best kimonos, one a dark hunter green with brown markings that reminded him of his tattoos.

_Which is why I bought it. But even though I do like it, it's old and has a tear under one of the arms. It's not real obvious, but I can't wear a torn kimono to a formal occasion, especially when I'm dating the cousin of the clan leader._

He studied the other, a dark grey one that was newer and in better condition.

_But that one is really for funerals, not the message I wanna send to someone I like when I'm trying to make a good impression._

He considered going out to find something new.

_Of course, this would happen right when I just used a bunch of my paycheck to…_

He paused at the sound of a knocking on his door.

"Not now, Rikichi," he called out to his comrade and neighbor, "I'm gettin' ready for a date."

"It's me, _baka_," Rukia's voice scolded him, "Are you going to let me in or do I have to pick the lock?"

Renji let out a troubled sigh.

"Hang on a sec."

He walked to the door to the apartment, seemingly oblivious to his near nakedness, and Rukia, when she entered, seemed to ignore it completely too.

"What's up?" Renji asked, heading back into his bedroom with Rukia following, "Ya know, I'm trying to get ready for my date with Tetsuya."

It was then that he noticed the brown paper wrapped package she was carrying.

"What's that?" he asked, "You out shopping today? Aren't you going to this shin dig too?"

"Of course I am," Rukia confirmed, "I'm close to both of Tetsuya's step-siblings, Aratani and Kohana."

"Oh right," the redhead recalled, "I've heard you mention them before. Kohana's the one coming of age, right?"

"Yes. They're also celebrating her placement in my squad. She's going to be my new third seat."

"Third seat," Renji repeated, sounding impressed, "She must be really talented."

"Mmhmm," Rukia answered, nodding and paying no mind as Renji's towel dropped and he grabbed a white robe to wrap around his lanky form, "Kohana learned from Tetsuya. See, before they adopted Tetsuya, she and Aratani had an older brother. He was an officer in the third division, but he was killed on a mission. He and Kohana were close, and she swore that she was going to grow up to be a strong soldier, like her older brother. Sadao and Mai tried to talk her out of it, but when Tetsuya learned about what had happened, he reminded them that there really is no keeping someone safe by leaving them weak and unable to fight. If being a prisoner taught Tetsuya anything, it was that you have to be strong or there are people who will take away your freedom."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, biting at his lip for a moment, "Rukia, why was Tetsuya in prison? I mean, he was just a kid, right? What happened to him?"

Rukia sighed.

"What happened was that Tetsuya's father, the leader of his subfamily, went against the rules of marriage in a time when those things were punished more harshly. He married a Rukongai woman, and the two escaped into the Rukongai, where his wife had Tetsuya. But, they were found and taken to a secret noble's prison."

"Itamigiri?" Renji asked.

Rukia gave him a surprised look.

"How do you know about…?"

"Oh, I saw the tattoo from the prison on the back of his shoulder while…eh, while we were cleaning up after his fleabag horse tried to kill me, then Tetsuya tried to drown me and almost slit my throat."

"Well you did try to break in."

"And whose brilliant idea was that?" Renji shot back, "As I recall, I think it was yours."

"Yeah," Rukia laughed, "and you did make an impression."

"I coulda lost my head!" Renji argued.

"Well, you didn't, and you also got a date with him, so what are you complaining about?"

She frowned at the two kimonos Renji had taken out of the closet.

"Hmm," she commented, "Someone needs to upgrade his wardrobe a little. I think you'd be better off just wearing your military uniform."

"Thanks a lot, brat!" Renji complained, picking up his abandoned towel and snapping it at her playfully, "You know I'm not made of money like you are. I didn't have a rich guy come and adopt me. I've gotta work for my money."

"You make enough to buy decent clothes," Rukia chided him, "We both know that."

"Yeah," Renji sighed, sitting down on his bed, "but I can't spend a bunch of money on expensive clothes, knowing that there are still kids like we were, out there in Inuzuri just trying to stay alive and wearing rags, you know?"

Rukia's expression softened.

"Yeah, I know," she assured him, "I also know that after your rent and expenses are paid, you take a lot of what's left and go down to get food and gifts for the kids in the orphanage that my brother had built after Hisana died."

"Hey, I save some for that house I wanna buy," Renji said pointedly, "I'm not stupid. I know I can't feed everyone, but I just…have to feel like me getting out of there alive means more than just…"

He paused and sighed again.

"I just wanna do something. That's not wrong."

"Uh-uh," Rukia agreed, "so, if my best friend and fellow Inuzuri survivor is going to go without so he can feed and spoil poor kids, I guess since I _was_ adopted by a rich guy, I'll have to bail him out so that he can look good for his date with my cousin."

She smiled and handed him the package.

"Aw, you don't need to…"

"Shut up and put it on, stupid," Rukia chuckled, "I'm not going have you embarrassing me by showing up in rags or…or a funeral shroud!"

"Cut it out, will ya?" Renji huffed, shaking his head as he tore open the package.

His breath caught at the sight of the handsome gold trimmed, burgundy garment she had brought for him.

"Wow…that's…Rukia, that's…" he stammered.

"It's going to make you look your best for your date tonight. Tetsuya is going to pass out when he sees you in this."

"Damn!" Renji mused, blinking and staring as he held up the finely made kimono, "This is _amazing_! It looks like…?

Rukia grinned.

"Like it was made for you?" she asked. "That's probably because it was."

"Huh?"

Renji gave her a startled look.

"Hey, I _know_ how long it takes to make one of those fancypants things, and I also know whose work that is. It's the same guy who makes all of your and Taicho's kimonos. He's fast, but not that fast. And I only got asked to the party last night, so there's no way that even the best tailor in the Seireitei's gonna have been able to toss that together, last minute. You're messin' with me!"

"No, I'm not," Rukia giggled, "I said it was made for you, but I didn't say how or when."

She laughed again at the quizzical look the redhead gave her.

"When was it made, and for what?" Renji demanded, "C'mon, out with it, or I'm gonna hold you down and tickle the crap outta you til you give it up! I'm serious."

Rukia squealed as he pulled her down onto the bed and found the most ticklish spot on her ribs.

"Renji, stop!" Rukia howled, struggling as Renji laughed and continued, "I was gonna tell you. I didn't refuse. S-stop that, you idiot!"

"You promise?"

"Duh, I just said I was gonna tell you."

"Okay, then tell me."

Rukia gave him a playful smirk.

"I don't know if I should," she teased, "if you're going to tickle me before I even had a chance to refuse to tell you."

"Next time, tell me faster," Renji said, driving his fingers into her ribs again and making her squeal louder.

"Renji, quit it!"

"Okay," Renji relented, helping her to sit up, "but no more stalling. Who had that kimono made for me. I mean, was it you?"

"No, silly," Rukia snickered, "It was someone who actually had a reason to give that to you."

"Yeah, who?" Renji demanded, leaning towards her again with his hands ready.

"Nii-sama, of course," Rukia explained.

"Wha—Taicho had that made for me?" Renji asked in a stunned voice, "But you said…what reason…I mean, does he like me or some…"

"No, of course not," Rukia chided him.

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it that way," Rukia said, shaking her head, "I just meant that you know he and Zaraki taicho have been more than a little interested in each other lately, since the end of the war."

"Well, I know Zaraki taicho was impressed with Taicho's fighting in the royal realm, but…"

"And Nii-sama did enjoy letting loose on the quincies with his full power after getting his stolen bankai back. I know that they come off like they hate each other, but…"

"Sometimes, that's just the way some couples get together," Renji mused, "I guess if it makes'em happy."

"What would make me happy is to see you try on the kimono my brother sent over for you," Rukia said, picking up the fallen garment and shoving it at her longtime friend, "Put it on. It's getting late."

"Wait," Renji complained as he began to dress, "You said that Taicho had a reason for having this made for me, but you didn't tell me when!"

"When do you think it was?" Rukia asked, smirking and reaching up to knock on his head.

"Ow, hey! Stop that! How th'heck would I know that? I don't…"

Rukia gave him a meaningful look.

"You mean, you forgot already?" she teased him, "Mister, _No, Taicho, I can't possibly accept a taicho's position. If I learned nothing else from this war, it's that what makes us different from the quincies we were fighting is our loyalty to the people we most care about. When we went to Sasakibe's funeral together, I stood there with you, and I realized that up until then, I hadn't been the fukutaicho you deserve. I promise you, I'm gonna be that to you now. I'm not leaving you. I spent all this time looking up to you and learning from you. Now, I wanna use what I've learned to protect Soul Society as your fukutaicho._

"What? Did you memorize that? Seriously?"

Rukia gave her pal an affectionate shoulder bump.

"No, I didn't have to, because it was all that Nii-sama could talk about after. He asked me a million times to talk some sense into you. He made it clear that he agreed I was also a good candidate for the position, but he was leaving the final decision to the other taichos, because he wasn't going to choose between us. He was stymied by what you said. Then, he was frustrated because you were holding yourself back. He actually went and started a fight with Zaraki taicho, just to take out his frustration, and Kenpachi told him you were doing what you wanted, so he should just be grateful and shut up about it. Then, he came home and he was quiet for several days as he considered. I found him in one of the rooms at Kuchiki Manor, looking at this kimono he'd had made for the celebration of your promotion."

"He had it made for my promotion?" Renji mused incredulously, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Rukia chuckled, "He said that he was proud of your progress, especially after the war with Aizen and the Espadas. He was imagining what it would be like to go from being your taicho to being taichos together and him being more of a friend."

"Tell me honestly," Renji said, looking down at the fine material, "Do you think he was mad? Is he still mad? He didn't say he was, but then, he doesn't always come right out and tell you what he's thinking."

Rukia gave the redhead a warm smile.

"I think he wasn't mad as much as surprised and confused," she explained, "You wanted so badly to surpass him. You worked so hard, training for that, then you just suddenly refused to take an obvious step forward."

"Yeah," Renji sighed, keeping his eyes lowered, "I mean, I did dream of being a taicho and being his equal…"

"You _are_ his equal," Rukia said firmly, taking Renji's large, rough hand in hers, "Promoting you was just a formality, a chance for him to tell you how proud of you he is."

"And I stole that," Renji said, closing his eyes for a moment, "I'd've been mad if it was me."

"Nii-sama cares more about you knowing where you stand with him. You made a huge statement, giving him such complete loyalty, after the way you two began. It's okay with him that you don't want to leave his division. Even if you are not a taicho, you were officially recognized as taicho level and ready for advancement. That's enough for him…and he was happy that he was finally able to find a good reason to give his comrade and friend this beautiful kimono to wish him well on his first date with our cousin."

"Oh man, great," Renji laughed, "but no pressure. I mean, it's not like if I make one wrong move I'm gonna have the two of you comin' down on me like shrieker hollows from the trees, right?"

"So don't make any stupid moves," Rukia snickered.

"Easier said than done," Renji snorted, "and it's a little hypocritical coming from Miss _You should totally break into Kuchiki Manor and surprise Tetsuya. That'll get his attention._

"Well, it did get his attention and not only did you get a date with him, he also healed you and took a bath with you after he and Arashi beat up on you, so get over it."

"He told you about that?" Renji asked, giving her a flustered look, "Does Taicho know about it?"

"Hmm, I don't think so, but you never know. Tetsuya confides just about everything in him."

"Great, I am so dead!" Renji whimpered, looking down at the kimono he wore, "He probably really sent this over for me to be buried in when he kills me for dishonoring his cousin by showering with him, without attendants!"

"Don't worry about Nii-sama," Rukia said, standing and moving around Renji to smooth out the fine material, "Go and enjoy yourself. Tetsuya loves to dance. He has been taught ballroom dancing, so you should do that tonight, but maybe after, you can teach him some of the dances that we do down at the Wolf Den Tavern."

"That _would_ get me killed," Renji joked.

"The _nice_ ones," Rukia chided him, "Tetsuya hasn't asked anyone out, and he hasn't accepted anyone's invitation to go out since he arrived here after Byakuya rescued him from the prison. See, Tetsuya is kind of like you, in a way. He grew up having to go without. He was scared a lot of the time, and it was hard to know who to trust. He fell in love with another inmate, and Tetsuya…well…he should probably tell you about that when he's ready. But, his lover didn't make it out of the prison alive, and Tetsuya hasn't really moved on."

"Yeah," Renji sighed, "I kinda know how that feels."

"I know you do," Rukia said supportively, "I remember how hard it was for you when Kotone was killed."

"Yeah, it was," Renji reflected, "For a long time, I didn't wanna let go."

"And even though you do dance with friends and drink with everyone, you don't date anyone seriously."

"Yeah, well…I don't know. For a long time, I just didn't want to put myself out there, you know? Even though we left the Rukon and things are different, most of my friends are soldiers. Most of the people I might like, well, they live dangerously. I'm just aware of that."

"But you think differently about Tetsuya," Rukia pointed out, "don't you?

"Yeah, for some reason…yeah, I do," the redhead admitted, "I just…when I look at him, I do feel scared of falling in love, but I think I'm more scared of not taking the chance with him and regretting it later. I mean, as careful as I've been, even if I don't date someone, they can still die. I'm not stopping death, if that's their fate, by not going there."

"Which I've been telling you for years," Rukia scolded him gently, "I guess it just took the right person to make you smarten up and listen."

Rukia gave her friend a final look and nodded.

"I think you look ready," she said approvingly, "Where are you meeting Tetsuya?"

"Ah, at Kuchiki Manor. We're gonna walk over together."

"That sounds like fun. I'm meeting Ichigo at home too. You wanna walk with me?"

Renji nodded.

"Oh wait. I gotta get something."

The redhead walked to the kitchen and returned with a pretty blue rose.

"Oh, Tetsuya's going to love that," Rukia sighed, "That's really sweet, Renji."

"C'mon," Renji said, taking her arm, "I don't wanna be late."


End file.
